odamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kavoy
Kavoy is one of the three major landmasses on the planet Ūnun. A continent defined by its diversity and its divisiveness, Kavoy has both thrived, and fallen apart, due its fractured nature. Little is known about the continent's time during the age of the Eladrin Empire, but it has been ruled by the Seven Sultans ever since. History Antiquity (c. 3000 BU and before) Little history remains of Kavoy during or before the age of the Eladrin Empire. Evidence of Eladrin influence on the continent is few and far between, leading many scholars to believe that the Eladrin had only just begun to take control of Kavoy before their collapse, or had never even gotten around to it to begin with it. However neither of these theories answer why there are so few records of that era, as the collapse would have had little influence on the region. Seven Sultanates (c. 3000 BU - present) Unlike the other continents, Kavoy is not ruled by a singular significant power. Instead, it is divided up into political sects, each one centered around one of the major cities on Kavoy. These sects are referred to as the Seven Sultanates. Most of the Sultanates accept one another’s existence as it promotes trade. Some however, like Abad-Kav and Goldhost, harbor a fierce animosity towards one another. While none are currently in active conflict, the tensions of war still permeate the continent, and each state is always trying to grab more power. Eight Summers Campaign (81 AU - 89 AU) In 81 AU, the Sultan Payam of Goldhost launched a conquest on the city of Abad-Kav, under the guise of a religious crusade. He swayed all other Sultanates spare Oasis to his side with the promise of a share in the power and wealth of Abad-Kav (which was and is quite extensive). Despite their combined strength, Sultan Iskandar repelled them all, due to his military prowess and the massive Walls of Abad that surround the city. The war lasted for 8 years, when Payam died in 89 AU. His successor, Sultan Omid, called off the siege, ending the campaign once and for all. Now, Abad-Kav retains its position as the most powerful of the Sultanates, and has formed Hirad-Kav into a puppet-state. This war is the primary reason behind all of the military tensions that now exist on Kavoy. Many of the Sultanates now obsequiously try to please Abad and rebuild ties with it, except for Goldhost, who remains a political rival. Culture Much of Kavoy’s cultural developments and practices are heavily influenced by the geography and climate of the land, and the culture of Kavoy is very unique compared to the other two continents of Ūnun. The intense heat of the deserts has made typical Kavosh attire designed to help the wearer withstand the sun. Little room for crop growing has made Kavoy a trade-heavy continent, and also created an imbalance of power, with the coastal cities having much more income than the smaller, inland ones. Increased exposure to the elemental planes has created a significant population of planetouched folk, and overall made Kavoy a highly diverse continent. This exposure has also heavily incorporated Primordial mysticisms and practices that may have originated in elemental planes into the lives of many Kavosh. Population The majority of Kavoy’s population consists of Humans, and the continent is considered to be the “point of origin” for the Human race. However, Elves still make up a decent percent of the population, most of which are Wood Elves (more specifically, Jungle Elves). In addition to Humans, Kavoy is also the home continent of the Tabaxi, most of which reside in the Virescent. Increased exposure to the extradimensional planes has led to a large planetouched population, particularly Genasi, but also Tieflings and Aasimar. Seven Sultanates Abad-Kav The self-proclaimed capital of Kavoy, and a significant port city on the southern coast of Broker’s Gulf. Goldhost Goldhost is Abad-Kav’s trade rival, resting on the northern shore of Broker’s Gulf. Hirad-Kav Hirad-Kav is originally an extension of Abad-Kav. Hirad-Kav came into its own, but since the Eight Summers Campaign, has effectively become a puppet state of Abad-Kav. Oasis Oasis sits just outside the Virescent, on the edge of a large lake called Maztica. Oasis hosts the most dense population of Tabaxi on Ūnun outside of their jungle home. Quru Quru hosts compact warrens and maze-like infrastructure, and is infamous for its large number of slums and criminal activity. Across the Sea of Sechko lies the upper-class portion of Quru, living separate from the masses. Ramala Ramala is the smallest sultanate physically. Ramala lies inside the Shaihan Desert, and acts as a popular refuge for desert travelers. Sorin City Sorin City is the only major city along the Gilded Bay. Sorin City has made a name for itself through its extensive mining projects in the Rainbow Cordillera. Geography Kavoy is home to the most volatile climate on Ūnun. It’s delicate planar barriers have given it increased exposure to the magical elements, resulting in everything from arid deserts to lush tropics. The most notable geographical landmarks and biomes include the following: Broker's Gulf Broker’s Gulf is one of, if not the biggest trade region on Ūnun, hence its name. The gulf acts as the battleground for the heated economic rivalry between Abad-Kav and Goldhost. Gilded Bay The Gilded Bay was once little traveled, due to its inconvenient positioning facing the Kordic Ocean. However since the mineral rush at the Rainbow Cordillera, the Gilded Bay has seen much more trade, as most would still rather travel around the continent than face the difficulties of the Shaihan desert. Quru Badlands North of the Shaihan lies the Quru badlands, a land notable for its canyons and steep slopes. The badlands act somewhat as a separator between Quru and the rest of Kavoy, leading to an even more independent development than that of the other city-states. Sea of Sechko The body of water that divides northern Kavoy and the island of Sechko. The geographical barrier only further amplifies the divide between the lower-class residents of Quru, and their wealthy counterparts living on Sechko. Shaihan Desert A huge desert landscape encompassing most of the entire continent. The Shaihan is unforgiving, and has been perhaps the most influential geographical landmark in regards to how it has affected the development of regional cultures, most notably the Shaihani nomads. Rainbow Cordillera A long mountain chain in eastern Kavoy, the Rainbow Cordillera has recently brought much attention to nearby Sorin City, upon the discovery of vast precious mineral reserves inside the mountains. Virescent A complex jungle forest that rests in southeast Kavoy, the Virescent hosts life not seen anywhere else in the world, and is the home of the cat-folk called Tabaxi.